villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sargeras (Armored Studios)
|origin = Warcraft (Armored Studios version)|species = Titan|occupation = Creator and Leader of the Burning Legion Defender of the Pantheon (formerly)|powers/skills = God like powers High-Intelligence|hobby = Destroy worlds and civilizations Corrupting powerful figures to join his legion |goals = Undo all of the titans creation by corrupting/destroy all life In the universe as a way to remold everything in his image (failed) Kill off the titans (succeeded for a while) Create a Void Titan so that he could use it to destroy the universe (succeeded but soon backfired)|crimes = Serial Municide Serial genocide Corruption Rape Possession Attempted mass omnicide|type_of_villain = Genocidal Harbinger of Rebirth}} The Dark Titan Sargeras is the overarching main antagonist of Armored Studios version of the famous fantasy MMO RPG Warcraft. Sargeras was a former member of the Pantheon of Titans who defend all life from the corruption of the demons until he grew tired of constantly sacrificing his life to save the mortals. So he created the Void-Lords and the Old Gods to spread chaos and destruction as a sick excuse to cause mass genocide. After the Titans learned the truth he slaughtered them all so that they won't stop him from accomplishing his goal, to eradicate all life so that he could remake the universe in his dark image. He is the creator and master of the Burning Legion, being the main motivation behind their many heinous actions as well as the mastermind behind the many atrocities happening on Azeroth. He is also behind the actions of many villains of the series like Gul'dan, Queen Azshara, Archimonde, Kil'Jaedan, Xavius, the Lich King, as well as the Old Gods. Description Sargeras is the Primary antagonist of the Armored Studios version of Warcraft, being behind the many conflicts in the series. He is the leader and driving force of the Burning Legion who seeks to eradicate all life in the universe while using a sick excuse that life is being corrupted by the Void-Lords. However in reality, it was Sargeras who was spreading the corruption as he was the one that created the Void lords and indirectly created the Old Gods in the process. Sargeras was once a a Titan, beings of immense power that of gods. His original mission given to him by their leader, Aman'Thul, was to defend the universe (known as the Great Dark Beyond) from the demons that infested it. However Sargeras grew tired of the hardships from if decided that he should rule existenceinstead of being its defender. Sargeras created the Void-Lords and let them corrupt each planet they come across through the use of the Old Gods. Sargeras lied to the titans about the Void Lords desire to corrupt existence vengeful though in reality it was Sargeras who created and command them to do. One day he destroyed one world that contained a Titan after it was being corrupted by the old gods. When Sargeras learned of what he has done as well as the truth, for that he was banished from the Pantheon. Sargeras would later built a legion of daemons he imprisoned and created the Burning Legion. He would lead them on a quest to purge the universe of all life in order to create a new one. Sargeras would later kill most of the Pantheon and steal their world soul for him to make a new one. Sargeras desired to make a Void Titan mix with fel magic so that he could use it to eradicate everything and be unstoppable. His first attempted was the Titan Argus, the Titan of Death and Destruction. While his second attempt would be Azeroth, the female world Titan as well as the planet where the main setting takes place. In the finale, Sargeras did accomplish his goals on creating a Void Titan but soon backfired as the Void Titan redeemed herself and killed Sargeras in the process. His world soul is currently trapped inside the Twisting Neather where his reign of terror as finally ended and shall presumably remain there forever. Physical Appearance Sargeras doesn't appears much in the series as he only speaks through fel flames. When he finally makes his debut, He has the appearance of a colossal and terrible being, clad in a molten suit of burning black armor. Fel flames surround his head to form hair and a beard, a pair of horns extend from his forehead, and a burning tail extends behind him, leaving a trail of embers in his wake. One of Sargeras' arms wields an enormous barbed lance and flames pour from his body. Personality Sargeras was once a Titan who was willing to defend the universe from the dark forces that dare to destroy or corrupt it. Once being noble, just, and always true to his word until over the years he fell into madness as he grew tired of defending the Pantheon, as he saw their vision of a orderly universe as meaningless and thought that chaos and depravity are the only choices. Sargeras became more evil and cruel when the years passed by, as he became careless on how many would suffer at the hands of the Void Lords or Old Gods. Sargeras grew to hate mortals as he see himself higher than them and couldn't get why he must defend them in the first place as they would do nothing but spread more chaos. is extremely sadistic for what he does as he only made the Void Lords so that he could have a sick excuse for the atrocities he committed. He is utterly cruel, callous, insane, and mercilessly power-hungry psychopath as he wants to be the ruler of all things under a reign of chaos which he called "The Age of Fel". Sargeras has shown to be as ambitious as both Gul'dan and Arhcimonde, another power-hungry individuals, as they are equally as power-hungry and ruthless as the come. That is the reason why Sargeras does and sometimes does't trust those who are like him as they can be reliable but also be untrustworthy too. He was also aware that Archimonde desired to dethrone him and take control of the Legion, but Sargeras know that it would be foolish of him to attempt to do so as Sageras was the one who gave Archimonde the power that he could easily take away. Sargeras is completely unforgiving of betrayal as he would find and remorsefully torture those who would dare to attempt to defy him. He can be quite authoritative, stern, and can be very brutal to those that failed him. Sargeras requires those to overcome their flaws as he doesn't want those who failed due to their inner flaws like arrogance and overconfidence, proven that one time when Archimonde failed to conquer Azeroth due to his temper Sargeras in rage commanded Arhcimonde to control his temper or else he throws him to the Void. He would not tolerate those who disobey him as when Gul'dan rebelled against him, murdered by evil spirits and he had his spirit tortured for decades. Sargeras saw that peace and order does nothing to hold back the forces of Chaos and Darkness, as he saw no purpose to hold back as there would be more evil to rise again with each being more terrible than the last. This was the reason why Sargeras decided to join the dark forces as he saw it as inevitable and useless to resist. Sargeras was described as a Fel and Void addict by Mannoroth who himself used Fel magic. Sargeras constantly relief on his new found Fel powers more than any of the few demonswhich they themselves were worried about, as he uses them in battle as much as he uses the powers of the Void. History A Champion's Fall To Darkness Sargeras was a Vanir Titan that leads a army of titan forge on a quest to bring order to the universe. He was once noble and honorable as his mission was to defeat, imprisoned, and vanquished the demons of the Twisting Neather and other corrupted worlds as a way to keep the natural balance intact. Sargeras did his duty along with his apprentice Aggramar for many millennia until he saw that more chaos and evil was coming. The task to him became overwhelming for him, as later on he became more and more depressed as the years go by. As he sank deeper into confusion, he soon was forced to fight the nathrezim/Dreadlords which became worse for him. Sargeras easily defeated the nathrezim but soon was feed up with his his duty of being the defender as he soon started to loose faith in his mission. When Sargeras learned that the demons were capable of wielding void energy, he became puzzled and forced one of the nathrezim how they gotten such power. After learning about how to wield such power, Sargeras began to create the Void Lords and tested them by having them to corrupt a world-soul through the Old Gods. So the World Soul was slowly transformed as it's surface was covered by void energy and it's tranquil dreams has turned into horrific nightmares. Sargeras used this to his advantage and used his sword to cleave the world in half and result it in his image. Returning to the Pantheon, Sargeras lied to the Pantheon that the Void Lords had come to corrupt everything as well as telling them that he had no choice but to destroy a world soul. At first the Pantheon were horrified after learning what Sargeras has done as he could have told him before he acted. The masked if there was another way with Sargeras saying that tried everything. He informed them that they could just rebuilt the world after cleaning it but his apprentice, object to this as he still thinks that there must be another way to prevent the corruption. The Titans were blinded by order no matter the cost, they listen to Sargeras over Aggramar. However Over the decades of was destruction and genocide, Aggramar learns the truth that it was Sargeras who was the corrupter. Aggramar was posing on Sageras the whole time and saw that him commanding a Void-Lord to send another Old God. Aggramar reported the information to the Titans who were shocked of Sargeras's true nature. Sargeras was banished from the Pantheon for his vile deeds, but it will soon be their greatest mistakes for they have yet know how far Sargeras would go. The Legion is Born Sageras now filled with hatred and revenge, finally succumbs to madness and blamed the Pantheon for their incompetence of maintaining order and peace. Sargeras decided tondo everything the Pantheon worked hard for in order to make a new one where he he establish his own brand of order, an order where everything will fall to his submission no matter what the cost may be. Sargerass went to the world prison known as Mardum, where all the demons he subjugated are. He released all the demons and raised an army for his genocidal plans. Now known as the "Great, dark god of the nameless void", he bent the demon to his will, creating a demonic army that would be called the "Burning Legion. Trivia * In the actually game, the original Sargeras was never as evil as this version as he was at least a Well-Intention Extremist since he never created the Void Lords. The Void Lords corrupted him and he taught that killing all if would prevent the Void-Lord from ever corrupting the universe. This makes Sargeras at least a tragic figure rather than a monster in this canon. * It was implied that a greater evil must have corrupted Sargeras into what he is. Category:Armored Studios villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Genocidal Category:Deities Category:Deities/Gods Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rapists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Complete Monster Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Adaptional Complete Monsters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Egotist Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulators Category:Satan Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychopath Category:Possessor Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Big Bads Category:Masterminds Category:Strategic Category:Overarching Antagonists Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Dark Lord Category:Overlords Category:Demon Category:Outcast Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:God Wannabe Category:Anarchist Category:Humanoid Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Torturer Category:Evil from the past Category:Ancient Category:Necromancers Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaos master Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Nihilists Category:Fire Users Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Magic Category:Completely Insane Category:Misanthropes Category:Pyromaniac Category:Pyrokinetic Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Leader